Selven Lightrider
"You think you can defeat me? I've killed hundereds of sith just like you!" - Selven Lightrider Selven Lightrider w'as the greatest pilot in the entire galaxy. He was also a jedi who helped obi wan kenobi train anikan skywalker. He fought in the Clone wars and sruvived Order 66, even helping bale organa start the rebel aliance. Many said that he was the best jedi, and he even agreed xD. ''oregon Selven was born on Coroucant and was soon taken to the Jedi Temple after he was found by yoda. yoda trained Selven and taught him how to use the force. Selven's best friend was obi wan kenobi, who was teaching anikan skywalker. selven helped obi wan teach anikan how to be a jedi. the clone wars When the clone wars began selven started his own squad which eh called the Shadow Fire squad. It was a big squad which won a lot of battles in the clone wars. but the biggest battle was fought when the shadow fire squad commandor, brian skywalker, tried to kill selven! Brian: "You are going to die selven" Selven: "You can still be good brian, I sense the good iny ou through the force! Brian: "I'm not Brian anymore, I'm Darth Shadowblade" brian and selven foguht on his ryloth lot. selven wont eh duel and brian, now darth shadowblade, escaped and flew away in his speeder bike. selven was sad that he lost his friend and knew that brian was lost a new threat selven was in the jedi temple when he saw master mace windu and yoda. "Greetings master yoda!" selven was happy to see his old master yoda.he also said hello to macwindu and then they went to the war room where they had lots of holograms and other things. Windu went up to a hologram which was a hologram of a big blue planet.selven knew the planet was the dessert planet tatooine. "he sith have returned" said windu selven noddeed "I know, brian is now a sith known as darht shadowblade" yoda pointed at the hologram with his cane "on tatooine, darth shadow blade is. stop him, you will, selven." selven then left and went to tatooine with the shadow fire squad. he got there and seperetist ships were there and started firing. with the force selven knew it was general grevous on top of the ships. "attck!" selven yelled and then his friends satarted firing back selven had his ship crashed and then he got out of his ship, he was coughing because of all the smoke. "Ah, selven,. i knew i would see you once more" selven turned around and was shocked to see darth shadow blade, now with two red lightsabers and black clone armour with red spikes all over. brian "no selven, that is not my name" "fine, darth sadowblade, i will destroy you" "hahahaha they fought a lot and selven won agian as darthshadw blade ran to the tuskan raiders who shouted liud. the noise deafened selven but luckily he had the force to give him back his hearing. once he could hear noises again he went to the republic outpost where he found mace windu and yoda.good job mace windu said we defeated agreberak greviys but he escape but we managed to capture darth shadowblades selven later went to his fire shadow squad ann told them that they all did a good job selven then later wnet to meet with brian who was their prisonner "why are you evil" said selven "Because you were always too good" selven thoguth a lot about this then left because e knew that brian was no longer his friend Shadow Fire Squad this section will talk about shadow fire squad and it's members '''- Selven Lightspawn: best jedi knight and pilot in the galaxy he is the best at what he does but is sometimes a bit too cocky xD '- Rush Falconcloaker: my best friend on cwa, rush is a soldier who joined the army becuase he was jealous of selven being the best rush wants to prove himself to show how he's just as good as sleven' '- Jacen Goldrocket: my other best friend o cwa, jacen is a smuggler who helps shadow fire squad' '- Michael Thorn: michael is a ex mandalorian who joied shadow fire squad and wants to find his lost brother' '- Finch Knightlight: finch is powerful just as powerful as yoda and he is very smart' '- Emma Loneslice: emma is finches padawan and is selven's love interest' '- Olivia Greencharger: olivia is a cyborg hakcer and is selven's love interest' these are the members of shadow fire squad they will be in all my future stories behind the scenes selven ightspawn was my character in clone wars adventures and i'm excited for the emulator because i will be happy to see all my friends again i hope you like my story here is selven's theme song that i made Category:Jedi Knight Category:Force Sensitive